1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developer roller that transfers toner to a photosensitive medium and develops an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive medium, a method of manufacturing the developer roller, and an image forming apparatus including the developer roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method, a light beam is irradiated onto a photosensitive medium charged with a uniform electric potential to form an electrostatic image, and a toner of a predetermined color is supplied through a developer roller to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic image.
The developer roller is an important member that affects the image quality. To form a background free of contamination and secure a proper image concentration, a developer roller having a good toner transfer capability is needed. To keep up with the demands on high-quality pictures, a spherical polymerization toner has been recently employed instead of a pulverized toner. A developer roller that may transfer a spherical polymerization toner with good efficiency is required.